River Chell
The River Chell is the Twoleg name for the river that runs through the old forest in the first and second series of the Warriors books. It runs from the old forest all the way into the SkyClan gorge far away from the forest. To the Clans, it is known only as "The River". Location The river serves as a boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan territories, and also between RiverClan and WindClan territories where it flows through a steep gorge. SkyClan made its camp near the source of the river in Firestar's Quest after being driven out of the forest by the four other Clans. The river changed its bed during a flood, long before the plotline of the books. Sunningrocks used to be on the RiverClan bank, but after the bed change, ThunderClan claimed it, and the two Clans have fought over its ownership several times. Book Mentions In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :There is a battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan at Sunningrocks. Later, Bluefur meets Oakheart near the river and turns over two of her three kits; Mistykit, and Stonekit. However, Mosskit dies in the snow on the way to the river. Firestar's Quest :Firestar and Sandstorm follow the river to its source to find SkyClan. Along the way, a flood separates the two. In the Orginal Series Into the Wild :At the battle at Sunningrocks, RiverClan warriors swim across the river to attack the fighting ThunderClan warriors. Brokenstar claims ShadowClan needs RiverClan's fish in the river during the Gathering, because they have so many cats to feed. Fire and Ice :Nightpelt still believes that ShadowClan needs the fish in the river, but Crookedstar says that his offer does not stand any longer. :When Deadfoot and Onewhisker bring Firestar and Graystripe back home, they run into a RiverClan patrol. It turns into a fight, where the ThunderClan and WindClan cats are greatly outnumbered. A ThunderClan patrol ends up finding them and turns the tide against the RiverClan cats. During the battle, Fireheart notices Graystripe and Whiteclaw tussling too close to the gorge. Whiteclaw slips at the edge of the gorge, and falls to his death in the river; Graystripe's attempts to save him fail. Leopardfur tells the ThunderClan and WindClan cats that the battle would be settled another day. :Later in the book, Graystripe falls into the river while chasing a water vole. He is rescued by Silverstream of RiverClan. Thus begins Graystripe's relationship with Silverstream. Forest of Secrets :On a patrol to find a way to get to the Gathering, Fireheart attempts to cross the flooding river on a flimsy branch. Tigerclaw yowls for him to watch out, but a wave sweeps Fireheart into the river. It is then apparent that the river is unsafe to cross. :Later in the book, Fireheart has to cross the river to meet with Mistyfoot and Graypool. He and Graystripe also save Mistyfoot's young kits in the flood. Rising Storm :Fireheart leads ThunderClan across the river to escape the fire in the ThunderClan camp. A Dangerous Path :Graypool runs into Tigerstar near the Twoleg Bridge across the river, and falls off, hitting her head on a rock and dying. :Bluestar plunges into the river to save Fireheart and ThunderClan from the pack of dogs. Stonefur and Mistyfoot drag her out of the river so Bluestar could spend her last moments with her children. The Darkest Hour :Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw all cross the river into RiverClan territory to rescue the Half-Clan cats that are being held prisoner by TigerClan. A ThunderClan patrol fights the TigerClan patrol on the stepping stones in the middle of the river. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :The river is mentioned briefly when Leopardstar allows WindClan to drink from, but not fish in, the river. Moonrise :Mudclaw, Tornear, and an unknown tabby tom are chasing Leafpaw and Sorreltail so that they purposely cross onto RiverClan territory, in an attempt to get back to ThunderClan territory. Mothwing scares the WindClan cats away and treats their wounds near the water. :Later in the book, Reedpaw falls into the river, where he hits his head and receives a gash on his shoulder. Leafpaw saves him with the help of Spottedleaf. :The river is also mentioned when Mothwing is teaching Leafpaw how to fish. However, Hawkfrost comes and Leafpaw runs away to avoid a conflict. Dawn'' :The river is seen for a few brief moments, as the cats are leaving the forest. It is never seen again. first Category:Locations